千年の独奏歌 (Sennen no Dokusou Ka)
|singers = KAITO |producers = yanagi-P (music, lyrics) * Yuu (illustration) |links = }} Background The song is yanagiP's most notable work. Not only is this KAITO's first song to have reached one million views, it's also the first KAITO original song to have hit the first rank on the Weekly VOCALOID Ranking. This folk song has many remixes; an album with the title A Thousand-Year Solo was released featuring three remixes by three different producers (sasakure.UK, k-shi, and baker). KAITO Append's version was used as a demo and can be heard in the album VOCALOID Minzoku Chou Kyokushuu. An interpretation of the song tells of an "artificial" being (KAITO) who is singing a song to someone (possibly a love interest) who has passed away. Even though thousands of years have passed since that person died, and "he" knows that he can never see "that person" ever again, KAITO keeps on singing for that person (thus explaining the title of the song, a thousand year solo). Succeeding Versions Lyrics Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Alone on a grey hill, treading on dry grass In the distant sky that sets my mind to wander Flower petals in the breeze, and your gentle smile Faint fragments of memory, faded into sepia tones I'll play a forgotten song Though my body may rust and decay I'll still sing to the fading gravestone The song you left behind My body may be artificial But my heart, I'll give to this song Softly grinding silver gears Echoing leaden heartbeats The sky reflected in these glass eyes Is seeing really believing? After thousands of nights, Even the hill of violets where we met Has become a monochrome wasteland My body may be artificial But my heart, I'll give to this song Beneath this moon Though we shall never meet again I'll keep singing to the sky Derivatives |human = |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm3996032 }} |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm4591538 }} , とけい草, Hirao, Kawahori, Isuka, KAITO |producers = 炬白 |categories = Chorus |links = nn sm7615375 }} |fanmadepv = }} Other Media Appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *DEBUTANTE *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Ao) *Vocalonation *The VOCALOID ft. d.g.mix *VOCALOID Minzokucho Kyokushu ft. kaoling mix *初音ミク -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *KAITO 10th Anniversary -Glorious Blue- Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *MikuPa Live in Sapporo 2013 *MikuPa Live in Kansai 2013 *MikuExpo Live in Indonesia 2014 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Hatsune Miku: Dreamy Vocal Gallery Sennen_album.jpg|The album "A Thousand-Year Solo" featuring 3 remixes+original tracks by 3 different producers. Module_sumire.png|KAITO's Violet module for the song "A Thousand-Year Solo" for the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend. AThousandYearSolo.jpg|KAITO's Violet module for the song "A Thousand-Year Solo" for the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Kaito 11.jpg|KAITO's Violet module for the song "A Thousand-Year Solo" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Concert songs Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Video game songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Self-covers Category:Remastered songs